


Assorted Greens: Two Doctors and an Anesthetist

by sevenisles



Category: Doctor Who, Green Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenisles/pseuds/sevenisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fifth Doctor and Peri land at East Hampton Hospital Trust and encounter some of their staff.<br/><i><br/>“Well,” he says carefully, “I can’t imagine why the TARDIS would bring us here.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Greens: Two Doctors and an Anesthetist

-

“What’s happening here, Doctor?”

“I’m not sure, Peri. It seems we’ve stumbled upon some sort of madhouse,” is the gentle reply, a friendliness carefully crafted around the words, etched into the syllables. The pair stroll along a hospital hallway, long and white, doors leading into operating theatres and patients in beds. There’s a muffled shout and a clang around the corner, but the pair don’t seem perturbed; their eyes meet, and almost simultaneously their eyebrows arch, as if this is nothing new or surprising, as if they invariably find trouble wherever they go.

They watch as a jittery man with glasses rushes past, a tall young blonde behind him with a pointer in hand. “ _BOYCE_ ,” is shouted loud and angrily, and floats in an irritating sort of way behind them. There’s a nearly inaudible sound of laughter, before more crashes are heard in the distance.

The Doctor sighs. “Well,” he says carefully, “I can’t imagine why the TARDIS would bring us here.”

“Too right,” replies his companion.

They continue walking, making a left at the corner, and the Doctor knocks into someone heading quickly in the opposite direction. “Oh! Terribly sorry,” he begins to say, but is rather rudely cut off by a sharp, “Oi! What d’you think you’re doing? Can’t you see I’m on my way to _surgery_ , you bloody poof?”

“Ah, yes, sorry about that. No need to be quite so rude. But surgery, you say? Wonderful! Would you mind telling me what hospital we’re in, exactly? My friend Peri and I seem to have—“

The man takes stock of the Doctor before his eyes linger over Peri, a smile spreading hopefully across his features. She glares, hard. The man’s eyes widen and skip back over to the Doctor and something startled seems to settle in his pupils. “What the hell are you wearing? There’s not a cricket match on, is there. No, there isn’t. Look, I don’t have time for your – is that celery? What’re you doing with _celery_ pinned to you?”

“Guy! Would you _please_ hurry up so we can get started already!” The exasperated voice blissfully cuts off the curly-haired man – Guy, was it? – and a woman appears with annoyance set within every muscle, the air of a familiar disbelief radiating outwards.

“Now, Caroline, I’ve got good reason, okay? Look at—“

“Shut it, will you?” The woman is close now, and she turns to the confused travelers apologetically. “Hi, I’m Dr. Todd. I’m _really_ sorry if Guy has done anything to upset you, or—“

“When do I ever upset anyone?”

“—caused any mental trauma, ruined your day, et cetera, et cetera. He’s fresh out of a coma, this one, brains got scrambled, but what can you do! Let’s run along now Mr. Secretan, and leave these poor people alone, all right?” Caroline’s eyes narrow in Guy’s direction, effectively cutting off the comment which was on it’s way to insult the pair again. She grabs his sleeve and drags him away, turning back to smile and nod in a way that perhaps said “Poor thing can’t even eat without a bib.”

There’s a moment of intense silence, a pause in the atmosphere which the Doctor thinks is very, very rare for this place.

“Doctor, what—“

“I don’t know, Peri. I don’t know. Between this and that woman who began chirruping like a squirrel, I just..” his voice fades out as the tall blonde walks by again, smiling triumphantly with a pair of glasses in his hand.

“Maybe we should leave,” Peri suggests.

“Too right,” says the Doctor.

\- 


End file.
